Baghala Polo
Description Iranian rice with lamb, dill and lima beans. I found this in a cookbook of Middle Eastern cooking and posted it by request. I have not yet tried it. The recipe says you can use frozen lima beans for fresh, if you prefer. Ingredients * 2 tablespoons butter * 1 medium onion, peeled and cut into ¼ inch slices * 3 lbs boneless lamb shoulder, trimmed of fat and cubed * 3 cups water * 1 tablespoon salt * 2 cups uncooked long-grain white rice * 4 cups finely cut fresh dill * 1 lb shelled fresh baby lima beans * 8 tablespoons butter, melted * ¼ teaspoon saffron, crushed and dissolved in 1 tbsp warm water Directions # In a heavy 3 – 4 quart casserole, with a tightly fitting lid, melt the 2 tablespoons of butter over a medium heat. # Add the onions and cook for about 10 minutes or until the slices are browned. # You will need to stir them often. # Use a slotted spoon to remove them from the pan and onto a plate. # Set aside. # Working in batches, brown the lamb cubes in the remaining fat in the dish. # As they brown, take them out of the dish and put them on the plate with the onions. # Pour the 3 cups of water into the casserole and bring it to a boil, scraping to loosen any brown particles clinging to the dish. # Return the lamb and onion to the dish, add the salt and reduce the heat to low. # Cover tightly and simmer for about an hour or until he lamb is tender and doesn't show any resistance when pierced. # Transfer the onions, lamb and all the cooking liquid to a large bowl. # Set the casserole aside. # Preheat the oven to 350°F bring 6 cups of water to a boil in a 5 – 6 quart saucepan. # Pour in the rice in a slow, thin stream so the water does not stop boiling. # Stir a couple times and boil for 5 minutes. # Remove the pan from the heat, stir in the dill and lima beans and drain in a fine sieve. # Ladle about half of the rice mixture into the smaller casserole and moisten it with ½ cup of the lamb cooking liquid. # Then use a spatula or spoon to spread the rice mixture to the edges of the pan. # Use a slotted spoon to return the lamb and onions to the casserole and smooth them over the rice. # Spread the remaining rice mixture on top. # Combine 2 tablespoons of the melted butter with 6 tablespoons of the lamb broth and pour it over the rice. # Bring the casserole to a boil over high heat. # Cover tightly and bake on a middle oven shelf for 30 – 40 minutes or until the beans are tender and rice has absorbed the liquid. # To serve, spoon about a cup of the rice mixture into a small bowl. # Add the dissolved saffron and stir until the rice is bright yellow. # Spread about half the remaining rice on a heated platter and arrange the lamb over it. # Cover the lamb with the rest of the plain rice and garnish with the saffron rice. # Pour the remaining 6 tablespoons butter over the top. Category:Baby lima bean Recipes Category:Lamb shoulder Recipes Category:Persian Meat Dishes Category:Long-grain rice Recipes Category:Saffron Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Dill Recipes Category:White rice Recipes